callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Little Saturn (level)/Transcript
Cutscene Badanov: 'December 24, 1942, Christmas Eve. What we began at Stalingrad, we were to finish, as part of Operation Little Saturn, on a remote airfield near the small village of Tatsinskaya. Our assignment was to approach the airfield from the north via the river Don, cutting off and encircling the stranded German forces Hitler had forbidden to retreat. There at Tatsinskaya, we would surprise the airfield, destroying as many aircraft as we could, cutting off the resupplying of Nazis in the Stalingrad pocket. This was an assignment I was going to enjoy. But as we were about to spring our attack, the Germans got word we were there and launched a frantic evacuation. We may have missed yelling "surprise", but there was still plenty of party to be had. Gameplay 'Badanov 24, 1942 Soviet Union A T-34 tank stops moving. Badanov emerges from the tank and listens to orders on a radio. 'Russian Soldier: '''Your orders are to take the town of the enemy airfield here at Tatsinskaya to prevent them from resupplying the 6th Army at Stalingrad. This is a critical mission, comrades. Best of luck. ''Trucks begin driving up a road and parking in a line. 'Badanov: '''Raven, this is Platoon Leader. What is your status, over? '''Raven: '''Platoon Leader, the Raven's here. Our trucks are in position. We need 10 minutes to set up the rockets. Over. '''Badanov: '''Hold positions until - Stuka! Stuka! Incoming! ''A stuka makes a pass over Badanov's tank. He goes back inside of it and emerges after the pass. 'Badanov: '''We have been spotted! Raven, we cannot wait! Get your rockets in position now! We will take care of those bombers! ''He reenters, shuts the hatch and moves out in his tank. Along with the other tanks, he fights off the stukas flying around in the air and approaches the base's perimeter. 'Belinki: '''Flak guns, up ahead! ''They fight the outside forces and move up. 'Petrov: '''All units, approaching the base. Gates are wide open. ''They enter the base and fight through the tanks anti-tank infantry to reach the warehouse. Sabir Volok and his crew are fixing their tank inside. 'Volok: '''All units! We need help! Our tank is stuck in a warehouse and the Germans are all over us! '''Petrov: '''They're in trouble! Use your machine guns! 'Kastrovanov: 'Platoon leader, Raven here. Rockets are in position. ''There is a brief pause. 'Kastovanov: '''Rocket barrage commencing on 3, 2, 1, fire! ''The rockets are fired. Badanov's tank moves up and destroys three tanks. 'Kuznetsov: '''Comrades, we need to fix our tank. We're stopping in the warehouse for cover. '''Petrov: '''We need to make repairs too, Major. Follow that tank. ''Badanov's tank follows Kuznetsov's tank into the warehouse. 'Gavrilov: '''All units! We're pinned down by an anti-tank crew! We can't get through to the airfield until somebody takes them out! '''Petrov: '''From the vehicle, dismount! ''They park the tank and exit from it. 'Batyuk: '''This building's crawling with Germans! We need to clear it out! ''The soldiers go upstairs and clear the top floor out of anti-tank Germans. The now fixed Russian tanks drive towards the warehouse exit. 'Belinki: '''She's good as new, let's go! ''Badanov enters his tank. The level ends.